thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Panzers
The Panzers are a fictional New York City gang in 1979. Description The Panzers could be identified from their camouflage jackets, and were led by Jonah. They were an all African-American gang whose territory was Washington Heights in Manhattan. Following their formation, the Panzers. participated in the King of the Hill contest held in the Junkyard in Gunhill, as well as being involved in the blackout in Riverside and the "Soho Writer's Showdown". History Formation The Panzers were formed sometime before May 6, 1978, and adopted Washington Heights in Manhattans as their territory. King of the Hill Contest See also: The Best On May 6, 1978, two members of the Panzers participated in a King of the Hill contest in the Gunhill Junkyard, competing against gangs such as the Warriors, Moonrunners and Electric Eliminators. However, the Panzers lost the contest, as it was won by the unaffiliated Swan and Cowboy. Riverside Blackout See also: Blackout On April 30, 1979, a blackout occurred in Riverside, and a riot subsequently broke out. The Panzers were one of the gangs involved in the Riverside riot, rioting alongside civilians and gangs such as the Rogues and Savage Huns. Dealing with The Warriors in Coney Island See also: Bonus Objective: Coney Island Sometime after the Riverside blackout, a group of nine Panzers returns to Coney Island. However, they were dealing by the Warriors, one of Coney's resident gangs. "Soho Writer's Showdown" See also: Writer's Block On May 20, 1979, the "Soho Writer's Showdown" was held by Scopes on territory belonging to the Hi-Hats. The Panzers were one of the four gangs that participated in the Showdown, competing against Rembrandt from The Warriors, Luna 51 from The Moonrunners, and The Electric Eliminators. The Panzers were represented by their artist C-Style and three other members of the gang, although they were defeated as the contest was won by the Warriors and their artist Rembrandt. As Scopes announced the Warriors as the victors, he was thrown from the top of a scaffold by members of the Hi-Hats. Chatterbox, the leader of the Hi-Hats, then appeared, declaring his disgust at the gangs who had taken part in the contest. A large group of Hi-Hats surrounded the Panzers and the other gangs, before ambushing them. As the Panzers fought against the Hi-Hats and the other gangs, the Warriors were able to escape to a roof across from where Chatterbox stood on the scaffolding. The Warriors used projectiles such as bricks to knock a piece of scaffolding down onto Chatterbox, who then suffered a large fall into the courtyard. The Panzers and the other gangs were left behind as the Hi-Hats then pursued the Warriors across a set of Soho rooftops. Battling the Hurricanes Around the time of the Soho Writer's Showdown, a group of Panzers made their way to the Stripes and Solids, a club in Spanish Harlem. In the club, the group of Panzers were defeated by Diego, a large member of the Hurricanes, and his brother Vargas. The Panzers' defeat was later mentioned by the D.J. on the gang radio station. Battling the Hi-Hats On July 10, 1979, the Panzers were defeated by the Soho-based gang the Hi-Hats, led by their leader Crackerjack. The D.J. later reported the Panzers' defeat on the gang radio station. The Meeting See also: The Warriors, Desperate Dudes When Cyrus and the Gramercy Riffs called a conclave in Van Cortlandt Park in the Bronx, the Panzers were one of the many gangs that attended the meeting. Nine delegates were sent to represent the gang at the conclave, where they witnessed Cyrus' murder. Members * Abe (Soldier) * C-Style (Artist) * Isaac (Main Lieutenant) * Jonah (Warlord) * Keenan (Soldier) * Theo (Soldier) In the Film The Panzers are seen at the Cyrus' big speech at the meeting and they are seen walking off after Cyrus gets shot. In the Game They appear in Blackout, where they trash the neighbourhood, along with everyone else in town. They are in Soho, New York for the big competition in Soho, where the Hi-Hats set them up in Writer's Block. After the set up, they have to fight them all. They also show up in the crowd a couple of times at the meeting. After the death of Cyrus, the Panzers run off. They are participants in King of the Hill in The Best. In Bonus Objective: Turf Invasion #2, the Panzers send an army down to Coney Island. Appearances *''The Warriors (Film)'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Blackout'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Writer's Block'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Desperate Dudes (Intro Only)'' *''The Warriors (Game) - The Best'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Bonus Objective: Coney Island'' Trivia * Panzer is derived from the German word for armor. It is also the name of a type of armored tank. * Their appearance is very similar to The Black Panthers, an all African American nationalist organization that has criminal ties * The Panzers have lieutenants that appear nowhere else in the game besides cut-scenes and Rumble Mode. Even though the Panzers appear at several points in the game. This also occurs with The Electric Eliminators and The Jones Street Boys. Gallery panzers_logo.gif|Logo es:Panzers Category:Main Gangs Category:Gangs